Fight Song/Bad Blood
Lyrics Aubrey: Like a small boat On the ocean Sending big waves Into motion Like how a single word Can make a heart open I might only have one match But I can make an explosion Savannah and Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve 'em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Aubrey: And all those things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight Can you hear my voice this time? Aubrey (Savannah and Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls): This is my fight song (Cause baby, now we've got bad blood) Take back my life song (You know it used to be mad love) Prove I'm alright song (So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey) My power's turned on (Now we've got problems) Starting right now I'll be strong (And I don't think we can solve 'em) I'll play my fight song (You made a really deep cut) Aubrey with Teen Justice Girls: And I don't really care if nobody else believes 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Monique with Erin: Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep Everybody's worried about me In too deep Say I'm in too deep (Savannah: In too deep) And it's been two years I miss my home But there's a fire burning in my bones Still believe (Savannah: Yeah, I still believe) Aubrey (Erin): (Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I) And all those things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight Can you hear my voice this time? Aubrey (Savannah and Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls): This is my fight song (Cause baby, now we've got bad blood) Take back my life song (You know it used to be mad love) Prove I'm alright song (So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey) My power's turned on (Now we've got problems) Starting right now I'll be strong (And I don't think we can solve 'em) I'll play my fight song (You made a really deep cut) Aubrey (and Monique with Teen Justice Girls): (And I don't really care if nobody else believes) 'Cause I've still got (Monique: Oh, I've still got) a lot of fight left (and Monique: in me) Erin: A lot of fight left in me Aubrey (with Erin): Like a small boat On the ocean (Sending big waves) (Into motion) Like how a single word (Erin: Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts) Can make a heart open I might only have one match But I can make an explosion Erin: Blood runs cold! Savannah and Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls (Aubrey): Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love (mad love) So take a look what you've done (look what you've done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Aubrey (with Teen Justice Girls): (This is my fight song) Fight song (Take back my life song) (Prove I'm alright) song My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong) (I'll play my fight song) (Teen Justice Girls: Hey) Aubrey with Monique and Teen Justice Girls: And I don't really care if nobody else believes 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Aubrey with Monique: Know I've still got a lot of fight left Aubrey: In me Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs